


Empty Soul

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Desperate Sam Winchester, Injured Lucifer, M/M, Murder, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sacrifice, don't mess with an angry moose, grace extractor, vessel sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The silence in Sam’s mind scared him more than the pain from the burns he suffered when the angels tried to take out Lucifer with Holy Fire. He felt the pain, but the silence from his archangel scared him to no end. He could still feel Lucifer, but the archangel was so weak and sharing what was left and undamaged of his grace with Sam to help him heal the painful incinerations.Rage filled Sam at the agony he could feel from his archangel. He went back to what he does best; hunting. The angels were hunting them, but the tables had turned on, and the hunter’s became prey to a furious True Vessel of the Devil.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, Supernatural Dark Bingo 2019





	Empty Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Grace Extractor  
Dark Bingo Square: Sacrifice 
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Lucifer’s blade was slippery with blood in Sam’s hand when he fought off the angel aiming for his throat. Sam was tired an in pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain Lucifer still felt after the attempted attack on them. Ever since Sam went to Detroit and agreed to be the archangel’s vessel were the lesser angels on their tail.  
  
Sam and Lucifer had been alone, their demonic minions elsewhere when suddenly a squad of angels located them. Never in his life will Sam forget the excruciating pain he felt when the Holy Fire burned into his flesh. However, it was nothing compared to the agony Sam could feel from Lucifer. The Holy Fire burned through the archangel’s grace almost to the point of destroying his beautiful light.  
  
With the last spark of his consciousness and grace, Lucifer nuked the whole area around them and the the angels before he flew off. Sam only remembered them leaving before he blacked out from the pain. When he woke up sometime later, he called out for Lucifer, stepped in front of every reflective surface he could find, hoping that Lucifer’s eyes would look back him but… nothing. The hunter could still feel Lucifer at the back of his mind, but his light was flickering like a candle in the storm and about to die. Only then did Sam notice that Lucifer wasn’t focusing on healing himself, but he was improving Sam with what was left of his grace.  
  
The pain Sam felt barely reached his consciousness as his whole soul drowned in rage. Lucifer’s blade appeared in his hand and with the long, silver sword in his hand, Sam left. Lucifer needed more than just Sam’s soul to heal, and the hunter would do everything he could do feel the silence leave his mind again. Ever since Sam and Lucifer became one, the hunter felt whole in a way he had never felt in his life, and now he was forced to endure a crippling hush in his mind, again.  
  
Sam went off to hunt angels walking the Earth. The ones responsible for his archangel’s pain were already dead, but there were still others who were looking for them.  
  
At first, Sam simply captured the angels and fought them until they were weak enough to drain them from their grace, but for some reason, it barely helped Lucifer heal. He couldn’t consume the angel’s grace like he could drink the demon blood. In this dire situation, Sam went back to this substitute so he could keep going. As long as Sam could fight, he would try to help Lucifer.  
  
Sam had killed angel after angel, and while their grace helped both of them heal, Lucifer was still so weak that Sam feared he couldn’t save his archangel.  
  
His hunt changed when he got his hands on one of the rare torture instruments from the Knights of Hell. It was made to extract the grace of an angel from his very core. Now Sam could help Lucifer heal.  
  
The fear in the angel’s eyes when he spotted the extractor made Sam smile grimly. He backhanded the angel and the angel’s small vessel staggered. Before the angel could shake off the dizziness from the hit, Sam slammed him against the closest wall with his powers.  
  
The angel fell back down on the floor, groaning in pain, but it was too late. When the angel looked up, Sam was already towering over him and rammed the grace extractor into the side of the angel’s throat. No sound left the angel’s lips while his grace was taken from him. Early on, Sam learned that the extractor didn’t kill the angels; it made them human.  
  
After Sam had taken every last drop of the angel’s grace, he lifted the now human-angel and smashed him against the wall. At first, the angel clawed with weak fingers at Sam’s hands and arms until blood started to run down the wall. Minutes later, and Sam never stopped smashing the former angel against the wall, a sickening crunch echoed through the air, and Sam let the lifeless body drop down like a sack of grain. The back of the angel’s head was nothing but a bloody mess of hair, blood, bone, and brain tissue. Sam walked away and returned to his secret hideout even the demons didn’t know about. It hidden against angels, demons, archangels, and human hunters.  
  
Sam activated the defense of his hideout and walked into the bedroom. There, he dropped his bloody clothes carelessly on the ground and kneeled in front of the fast mirror which reached from the ground up to the roof of the room.  
  
Leaning against the frame of the mirror, Sam stared into his own eyes, still hoping to see his archangel look back at him but he only saw himself with a hard light in his eyes. Leaning closer to the mirror, Sam focused only on his own eyes, looking back at him from the mirror.  
  
“I’ll help you, Lucifer. I got what we need to make you whole again.”  
  
Opening the small bag he had dropped next to the mirror when he walked in, Sam took the grace extractor out together with several small vials filled with the white light of angel grace.  
  
Placing one of the vials in the extractor, Sam took a deep breath to gather himself before he rammed the extractor in his neck. A burning pain filled his whole being as he pushed the stolen grace into his body. The grace felt dull and weak to Sam’s senses which were used to an archangel’s light and grace, but the effect was immediate. The stolen grace began to mix with Sam’s demon blood enlaced essence only to strengthen Lucifer’s waning grace. Still, the silence in Sam’s mind was only disturbed by his fluttering heartbeat.  
  
Panic started to rise when he pushed the next vial into the extractor only to ram it back into his neck. Still, only silence. Sam ignored the growing pain the more he injected himself with the stolen grace. Empty vials scattered around him, but there was still only silence in Sam’s mind. Unchecked tears ran down is his face when no bottle remained, and the silence was deafening.  
  
Looking down at his bloody hands, Sam felt exhausted and defeated as he watched the flame that was Lucifer’s beautiful grace flicker in the darkness of his mind. Despite the grace of the many angels Sam had hunted, Lucifer still wasn’t back with him, and Sam felt his strength waver.  
  
Suddenly Sam heard the sound of breaking glass and looked up. Cracks filled the mirror in front of him. The cracks slowly covered with a thin layer of frost.  
  
Staring back into the broken mirror, Sam met his gaze in the mirror, and for a fraction of a second his hazel colored eyes flashed in a deep crimson before the light died again and his own eyes stared back him, but Sam felt the difference.  
  
A cold presence filled his being and felt like a new layer of frost under his skin. The silence in his mind wasn’t as dead as it had been since the attack with the Holy Fire. Lucifer wrapped himself tightly around Sam’s battered soul but now that his archangel was back again, weak but back, Sam felt like a heavy weight was taken from his shoulders.  
  
_“Hello, my beautiful Sam…”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
